


Insanity That Should Not Be

by Reality 3_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%203_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity That Should Not Be

“Sooo, you love me?” She teased.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” He growled back.

“Yep, that’s what you said. But we should be careful in the future, people might pick up on it…”

“Don’t think so, we outsmart them any day, darlin’.”

“You think sooo…”

“Hmhm…” He nosed her hair away and nuzzled her neck, kissing her soft skin.

“We should stop meeting this way.” She let herself fall backward onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

“Do you want to?” Following her example, he slid down along her, tracing her jaw with his forefinger.

“Hmmm…” She turned her head to face him. “No. But this is insane.”

“Yep.” His lips captured hers in a soft kiss. “But how long did we last the last time we decided to end this? Four weeks?”

“Three – and two days.” She sighed, partly out of frustration and resignation, partly in enjoyment of his soft lips that trailed over her face.

“So, what are we going to do then?” He looked intensively into her eyes.

“Dunno…” Her eyes closed for a moment. “But for now-“ He found himself thrown onto his back. “-let’s not think about it.” Her lips collided hard with his, taking his breath away. Her tongue demanded entrance, and he granted it immediately. He adored her fervid side; it always made for a pleasant surprise. His response to her invasion was just as fierce. No matter how much his head demanded it, his heart, his body, couldn’t stop desiring her.

Prolonging the contact of their lips for as long as possible, she sat up, towering over him. With a devilled grin on her face, she began to unbutton his shirt. He couldn’t help but smile back, her enthusiasm, though his own was nothing short of hers, always amused him.  
In one forceful motion she tugged the shirt out of his pants, undid the last buttons and then shoved the material out of her way, attacking his chest with her mouth. When he reached for her blouse to even out the odds, she slapped his hands away, straightening her spine.

“Oh no, keep your hands to yourself, lover.” Taking his hands in hers, she stretched his arms out over his head. Unable to resist, he used the moment to bury his nose in her cleavage.

“Letch!” she scolded him playfully as she sat up again.

“Temptress!”

As if to do justice to this statement, she opened the two upper buttons of her blouse, widening the neckline over her breasts, and let those slip out of the cups of her bra. Not only did she hear the growled approval of the man underneath her, she felt it pressing against her ass. Swaying her hips slightly, she tore another growl from his throat. The longing to actively participate, to touch her, was written all over his face, but she knew that he would humour her and keep his hands were she put them – at least for the time being. Experience had shown that he would turn the tables eventually before the round was over. It obviously didn’t sit well with him to let the woman be in charge through the whole ride. However, she didn’t consider that a point to complain about since she got her time with him (at her mercy) and didn’t end up dissatisfied.

She slid down his legs, then unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. Getting on her knees, she motioned for him to lift his hips a bit, so she could pull his trouser off. Once she had pushed them through her spread legs and as far as she could reach behind her, he wriggled them off, his angled knees causing her to glide down onto his pelvis again. She rolled her eyes at his kind of triumphal grin, making similar movements with her hips that left him groaning at the sensation. Arching an eyebrow that told him that she still held all the trumps at the moment, she moved southward once more, this time taking his briefs with her. She got off the bed and discarded his underwear and socks.

Standing next to the bed, she eyed him like he eyed her – with lust and longing.

“Don’t you think you are overdressed, darlin’?”

“Hmm… maybe.” She took off her socks, grinning at him as she dropped them an arm length away from her to the ground.

He groaned. “Tease!”

“Ah well, since you asked so nicely…” She snickered. Ever so slowly, she opened her jeans, teasing him with each inch of her naked legs as they were revealed. Once they dangled around her ankles, she stepped out of them and kicked the material aside.

“Does the master approve?” she quipped, hands on her hips.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he let his eyes travel the whole length of her slender form up and back down before resting them on her face. “For now.”

She crawled up the bed, straddling him at his waist thereby pushing him down onto the mattress again. Ever so slowly she leaned down, stopping three fingers wide before their lips would touch. Still not giving up his submissive position – she was impressed –, he stuck his tongue out at her. She mirrored his move, catching his tongue with hers. The facial version of footsie was one of their favourites. However, it didn’t take long, and she leaned down, touching her lips to his. Lazy was the kiss, savouring. While it lasted, she stretched out on him in a mirror of his position, sliding her hands along his arms, her feet down on the outside of his legs. As the kiss grew more passionate, he began to control it, subtle at first, then with more force and dominance, until it wasn’t her kissing him anymore but him kissing her. Shortly before they would have to surrender the oral connection to the necessity of breathing, he grasped her hands and rolled them over.

“And now, Mister?” she asked coquettish as he grinned down at her.

“And now, you are going to loose some more clothing, darling,” he said and started to undo the remaining buttons of her blouse. Kissing her lips good-bye, he made his way down her body: jaw, neck, collarbone, bosom, beeline to the nipples, stomach, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties, getting them out of the way before moving on. By now kneeling between her spread legs, he gave in to his desire to taste her. Slowly, the tip of his tongue trailed along her sex, before he sucked first at her labia then her clitoris. Moaning, she writhed under his ministrations. God, he adored those sounds – like her body and wicked humour. Over time he had learned her body well enough to know how to please her, how to play her to bring her near the peak fast. This knowledge he used now, though an instance before she would have cried out in fulfilment, he lifted his head.

“Tease,” she groaned in frustration.

“Really? I don’t think so.” His thumb rubbed over her clitoris without warning, and that was all it took for her to come (and scream under his hand that muffled her sound).

While she calmed down again, he sat up, watching her relaxed face, and waited.

“I take it back.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

Angling one leg, she ran a foot over his thigh and teased his erection with her toes. The groan which escaped him in response made her giggle lightly. “Wanna take care of that?”

He growled. “Yes.” Her hips were grabbed and pulled up his thigh onto his hard flesh. She moaned out at the sudden penetration, arching her chest upward.

He loved this position for it gave him a good view on her graceful body. She deepened their contact by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Pausing motionless for a moment, they then set an unhurried pace. He teased her by occasionally flicking a finger over her clit, she returned the favour by clenching her inner walls around his erection. Driving each other crazy with desire was an essential part of the game for them, they enjoyed the other’s responses. Higher and higher, their senses carried them, demanding a faster speed at some point. The demand was ignored for some time but in the end they gave in. He went over the edge first, but some well-placed touches to her pleasure point had her senses explode once more as well – under his hands she was on fire, undeniable, never resisting.

Cuddled together, they lay under the covers, enjoying the soft afterglow of their lovemaking.

“What are we going to do?” he brought the earlier question back to the table.

“I wish I knew.” She sighed and buried her face in his neck. “I wish I knew.”

Tightening his embrace around her, he closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of her against him while it lasted in silence.

The End.


End file.
